


Like Fine Wine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Like Fine Wine

Severus sat in his chair by the fire, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, quill in hand undoubtedly correcting errors in _The Daily Prophet_ or working on a Sudoku in _The Times_ —and hadn't that been a surprise, Harry thought with a smile.  
  
"More tea, Severus?" Harry said as he heard the man's teacup clink against the saucer. Severus always drank two cups back to back first thing in the morning and then one at teatime. A sharp nod in reply, and Harry was pouring, setting the cup down at his husband's right hand. He brushed his fingers over the well-worn black Weasley jumper that Severus still claimed didn't suit him. Harry tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind Severus's ear before settling down on the sofa, stocking feet stretched out in front of him.  
  
Harry scanned _Quidditch Weekly_ for any news of his great-nephew, Andrew, Dudley's youngest grandchild the first Dursley to get a Hogwarts letter and now a beater for the Wigtown Wanderers. Upon reading that the Chudley Cannons were at the bottom of the table yet again, Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a quick kip.  
  
"Chicken Parmesan or fish pie?" Severus's dulcet tones woke him a short while later.  
  
"Fish," Harry replied sleepily. "We still have potatoes I didn't use in the beef stew." A hand swept through his hair as Severus walked by, the murmured agreement the last sound he heard as he nodded off again. 


End file.
